godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Thorny Devil
|image =Thorny Devil.png |caption =Thorny Devil in Area 51 |name =Thorny Devil |species =Mutated Thorny Devil |nicknames =None |height =? |length =? |weight =? |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Area 51 |roar =To be added }} Thorny Devil is a Thorny Devil created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Area 51. History The Thorny Devil was a mutation caused by nuclear testing at Area 51 in the 1950's. It broke free of the underground environment along with the Giant Armadillo. While the armadillo was captured before it could escape the facility wall, the Thorny Devil remained under the soil, trying his best to burrow away. Randy Hernandez and Dr. Candace Kirk, the base’s overseer, came across the creature and called for unsuccessful backup from H.E.A.T.. When the others came to their rescue, the Thorny Devil crushed their jeep and attacked with its spikes. Godzilla, sensing his friends' peril, burrowed under the perimeter wall to fight the Thorny Devil. Thorny Devil's hide proved too tough for Godzilla's Atomic Ray, and he shot his Toxic spikes at his attacker. Seeing its chance, the creature made a move for the gates, ready to ram them as the humans tried to think of a way to stop it.Randy was then chosen to deliver a specially made tranquilizer dart into Thorny Devil's underbelly. Armed only with the tranquilizer gun, he caught up to Thorny Devil and shot the dart, but it fell out of Thorn Devil's skin. By that time Godzilla had recovered enough strength to battle the Thorny Devil once more. Godzilla was able to flip Thorny Devil onto his back and slay him with his Atomic Ray. Abilities Toxic Spikes Thorny Devil has an endless supply of eject-able spikes loaded with the toxic equivalent of 20 scorpion stings. Projectile Tongue Thorny Devil can skewer objects at short distances with its spiked tongue. Strength and Combat Thorny devil proven to be strong to handle Godzilla as it was able to toss Godzilla in the air and able to show great combat as well to handle pretty well thanks to its large size. Burrowing Its shows to be able to burrow underground quickly but not as fast like Godzilla. Durable and Stamina Thorny Devil tough hide over his back proven to be able to be unharmed from many attacks aspect his belly as it the weak spot. Its able to run and fight off Godzilla in long period of time. Hunting It shown to be quite good hunter as it will stay underground to hide in the sand to wait for prey to get close to attack his prey. Speed and Agility Though its heavy weight proven to no lack of speed to charge at his enemies and able to make quick turns as well. Radiation Fire Proof It shown to able to fire proof from Godzilla radiation as it cause no harm thanks to his tough hide. Though felt the fire from the belly as its the venerable spot for attacks. Gallery Thorny Devil 2.png|Thorny Devil preparing to burrow Zilla Junior vs Thorny Devil.png|Thorny Devil fighting Zilla Junior Thorny Devil.jpg|Thorny Devil concept art Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju Category:Reptiles